Chute
by Ai-sensei and Nade-chan
Summary: Recueil de oneshot sur le pairing NejiHinata. Attente : Après ce combat contre Spiderninja, Neji va mal. Très mal. Par tous les dieux, qu'il guérisse, qu'il guérisse, prie sa cousine, de tout son coeur.
1. Chute

Saluut !

Un oneshot très court écrit pour April Shower, en un peu moins d'une heure, vu que j'avais pas d'inspiration. Un très léger Neji / Hinata, mais vraiment à peine perceptible...

Sinon, j'ai toujours Aï en bêta-lectrice, et accessoirement en amatrice de lemon... cette fille est une perverse, pire que Kakashi :p Donc si vous voulez un Neji / Hinata un peu plus... 'fin vous voyez c'que je veux dire, envoyez une review et je suppose qu'elle se fera une joie d'écrire...

**

* * *

**

**Chute…**

* * *

Elle se redressa maladroitement. 

Il ne lui avait pourtant pas porté un coup bien fort. Elle le savait. Il la ménageait. Parce qu'il n'aimait pas lui faire de mal ? Non. Elle était convaincue qu'il n'allait pas de toute sa puissance parce qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se fatiguer pour elle. Elle qui est si faible.

Elle avait de la volonté, bien sûr. Elle ne voulait pas rester le mouton qui suit les autres docilement. « Pourquoi es-tu devenue ninja ? » Pour faire comme tout le monde. Du moins, c'était son intention, au début. Rapidement, elle avait souhaité briller. Comme une fleur particulièrement vive, au milieu d'autres si ternes. Elle était l'une de ces fleurs sans éclat, l'une de ces jeunes pousses que l'on écrase sans remords, sans même y penser.

Elle cracha un peu de sang.

Peu lui importait de perdre, mais pas si facilement. Elle voulait se battre.

Elle activa à nouveau ses pupilles.

Oui, se battre. Même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait perdre. Et sa défaite n'en serait que plus amère.

« Vas-y, Hinata ! »

Elle savait que le simple fait de jeter un regard à ce garçon aux cheveux blonds la déconcentrerait. Quoi de plus normal, après tout. Lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'être une fleur pour se faire remarquer. Lui, il avait toujours eu ses couleurs. Lui, il n'était pas toujours apprécié, mais au moins il était remarqué par les autres.

Oui, cette cruelle envie de se démarquer du lot. D'être elle-même. Mais à force, ne savait-elle plus qui elle était ? Les questions résonnaient douloureusement dans sa tête. Gémissante, elle voulut porter ses mains à son crâne pour soulager le mal. Mais elle n'y arriva pas. Ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. Faible…

« Abandonne, Hinata-hime. »

Elle releva la tête avec consternation.

Il avait employé un ton beaucoup trop dur. Beaucoup trop sec. Il lui en voulait. Elle savait pourquoi. Elle aurait bien voulu le débarrasser de la peine qui le rongeait, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pourquoi ? Encore un écho qui venait s'ajouter à sa douleur. Parce qu'elle était trop faible. Il était bien plus fort qu'elle, et si il n'y arrivait pas, elle n'avait aucune chance.

Elle regarda ses yeux.

Ils étaient fermés.

Un doux air rêveur se peignait sur ses paupières closes. Rêveur ? Non, mélancolique, sûrement. Elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de son visage. Il avait l'air tellement pur. Ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute, non. Mais il devait subir les conséquences de sa naissance.

Il finit par entrouvrir les yeux.

Elle pouvait y lire une profonde tristesse.

« Je te le redis, abandonne. Après, il sera trop tard. Abandonne. »

Alors, elle sut qu'elle s'était trompée.

Il ne souhaitait réellement pas la blesser.

« Non… sans… sans compromis… je… je tiendrai ma… promesse… »

Mais c'était bien différent à présent. Cette pitié n'avait rien à faire dans ce combat. Il devait se battre pour lui. Et elle était bien décidée à lui faire comprendre. Il était fort. Il devait surpasser les autres. Pas seulement pour lui-même. Pour prouver à la branche principale qu'il méritait son titre de Génie. Elle l'admirait pour ça.

« Je… je dois… suivre mon Nindô ! »

Au moment où il lui lança un autre de ses regards affligés, elle sût que l'affrontement était terminé.

« Vainqueur, Hyûga Neji. »


	2. Attente

**Pendant que je suis sur l'ordinateur, j'en profite, voici un petit one que j'ai écris y'a un bon bout d'temps déjà (mais pour moi, deux jours c'est déjà loin...). Il m'plaît pas trop (didju mais que c'est niais !), mais comme Ai-chan refuse catégoriquement que je ne modifie ne serait-ce qu'une lettre (même les fautes d'orthographes ! D'ailleurs, si vous en trouvez, faites-moi signe...), alors v'là.**

**Ah, et comme j'ai convaincu cette pénible demoiselle (Ai : tu m'as torturée avec des chatouilles, tricheuse !) de se mettre au clavier, y devrait y'avoir une fic à elle dans un petit bout d'temps.**

**Didju que j'ai honte... °se cache derrière Ai°

* * *

**

Attente

* * *

Elle ramassa le bandeau qu'ils avaient laissé par terre.

Ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse. Seconde après seconde, des perles d'eau gouttaient de ses cils et s'écrasaient sur le sol en millions de petites étincelles brillantes.

Quelle malchance.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'approcher un peu plus, quand il était encore là. Timide, elle n'avait jamais essayé. De toutes façons, elle n'y serait jamais arrivée. Dès qu'elle le voyait, elle se taisait. Docile, soumise, la loi du plus fort, la crainte, le respect. L'amour, aussi.

Noyé dans les larmes, un maigre sourire vint s'installer sur ses lèvres.

Si elle avait pu l'aider, si elle avait pu combattre à ses côtés, que ce serait-il passé ? Serait-il dans cet état, lui aurait-elle servi ? Aurait-elle changé quelque chose, ou n'aurait-elle été, une fois encore, qu'un fardeau pour lui, qu'une gêne ?

Ses yeux blancs, si purs, cette touche de couleur pastelle, du mauve. Ils lui inspiraient autant la haine que la pitié, elle était trop faible pour avoir ne serait-ce que le droit de le regarder. Qu'il était beau, avec son teint blanc comme la neige, et ses longs cheveux noirs, qu'il était beau. Et ce sourire, mélangé entre l'ironie et la pitié, ce sourire, qu'il lui allait bien, ce sourire, qu'elle l'aimait, car c'était la seule fois où il lui adressait un regard.

Elle serra la plaque de métal entre ses doigts. Une fissure, longue, profonde, vint fendre la Feuille. Elle la réparerait plus tard. Là où il était, il n'avait pas besoin de son bandeau frontal. Pas encore… peut-être même plus jamais. Non, ne pas penser à ça.

Elle secoua brièvement la tête, de droite à gauche.

Elle ne voulait pas s'inquiéter. Hokage-sama était la plus grande kunoïchi médicale du pays, et son apprentie la suivait de près. Elle ne devait pas s'en faire. Mais ce qu'elle avait peur, ce qu'elle tremblait, sous le regard pesant de son père, le ricanement moqueur de sa sœur.

Elle se mordilla un doigt pour se calmer.

Combien de temps encore aurait-elle à attendre ? La porte blanche, si grande, restait ostensiblement fermée, rendant inaccessible le blessé qui se trouvait derrière. Qu'elle s'ouvre, Kami-sama, qu'elle s'ouvre…

Un claquement brutal, sec, la fit sursauter.

Qui était-ce, qui sortait de cette salle, avec ces cheveux corbeaux courts, cette mine fatiguée ? Shizune-san ? L'opération s'était-elle bien déroulée ? Elle avait un drôle de sourire, rassurant et apeurant à la fois.

« Ca y est… »

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade, prêt à déchirer sa poitrine. Elle se leva d'un bond. Derrière elle, son père sourit tendrement.

« Il est sauvé ? Kami-sama, il, il est sauvé ? »

La médic-nin lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Bien sûr ! Tu veux le voir ?

- Père, demanda la jeune fille aux yeux de nacre, inquiète au possible, puis-je ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais pointa la salle du menton. Un geste qui voulait tout dire, plus encore que cette mine soulagée, plus encore que la main de sa fille cadette qu'il serrait très, très, très fort.


End file.
